1993 Calder Cup Playoffs
The 1993 Calder Cup Playoffs of the American Hockey League began on April 12, 1993.1993 AHL playoff results The Internet Hockey Database. Retrieved on May 5, 2008. The twelve teams that qualified, four from each division, played best-of-7 series for division semifinals and division finals. The highest remaining seed received a bye for the third round while the other two remaining teams played a best-of-3 series series, with the winner advancing to play the bye-team in a best-of-7 series for the Calder Cup. The Calder Cup Final ended on May 30, 1993 with the Cape Breton Oilers defeating the Rochester Americans four games to one to win the first Calder Cup in team history.Calder Cup champions caldercup.com. Retrieved on May 5, 2008. Cape Breton's Bill McDougall won the Jack A. Butterfield Trophy as AHL playoff MVP.Jack A. Butterfield Trophy ahlhalloffame.com. Retrieved on May 6, 2008. He also set or tied five individual AHL playoff records during Cape Breton's Calder Cup run. He set the records for most points in one playoff (52; 26 goals, 26 assists), most goals scored in one playoff (26), and the most goals scored in one game with 5 in Cape Breton's 8-2 win over St. John's in game 4 of the Atlantic division final. McDougall also set the record for most assists in one playoff with 26, which has been matched twice since then. He also scored 7 points (4 goals, 3 assists) in game 2 of the semifinal against Springfield, tying an AHL record for most points in one playoff game.Calder Cup record book: Players caldercup.com. Retrieved on May 6, 2008. Cape Breton also tied an AHL playoff record by scoring 85 goals during the 1993 playoffs, and they managed to do it in one fewer game than the Sherbrooke Canadiens, who scored 85 goals during the 1987 Calder Cup Playoffs.Calder Cup record book: Teams caldercup.com. Retrieved on May 6, 2008. Playoff seeds After the 1992-93 AHL regular season, 12 teams qualified for the playoffs. The top four teams from each division qualified for the playoffs. The Binghamton Rangers finished the regular season with the best overall record.1992-93 AHL standings The Internet Hockey Database. Retrieved on May 5, 2008. Atlantic Division #St. John's Maple Leafs - 95 points #Fredericton Canadiens - 87 points #Cape Breton Oilers - 84 points #Moncton Hawks - 78 points Northern Division #Providence Bruins - 94 points #Adirondack Red Wings - 81 points #Capital District Islanders - 80 points #Springfield Indians - 64 points Southern Division #Binghamton Rangers - 124 points #Rochester Americans - 87 points #Utica Devils - 77 points #Baltimore Skipjacks - 68 points Bracket In each round the team that earned more points during the regular season receives home ice advantage, meaning they receive the "extra" game on home-ice if the series reaches the maximum number of games. For the Semifinal round, the team that earned the most points during the regular season out of the three remaining teams receives a bye directly to the Calder Cup Final. There is no set series format due to arena scheduling conflicts and travel considerations.Frequently asked questions theahl.com. Retrieved on May 12, 2008. Division Semifinals :Note: Home team is listed first. Atlantic Division (A1) St. John's Maple Leafs vs. (A4) Moncton Hawks (A2) Fredericton Canadiens vs. (A3) Cape Breton Oilers Northern Division (N1) Providence Bruins vs. (N4) Springfield Indians (N2) Adirondack Red Wings vs. (N3) Capital District Islanders Southern Division (S1) Binghamton Rangers vs. (S4) Baltimore Skipjacks (S2) Rochester Americans vs. (S3) Utica Devils Division Finals Atlantic Division (A1) St. John's Maple Leafs vs. (A3) Cape Breton Oilers Northern Division (N2) Adirondack Red Wings vs. (N4) Springfield Indians Southern Division (S1) Binghamton Rangers vs. (S2) Rochester Americans Semifinal Bye *'(S2) Rochester Americans' receive a bye to the Calder Cup Final by virtue of having earned the highest point total in the regular season out of the three remaining teams. (A3) Cape Breton Oilers vs. (N4) Springfield Indians Calder Cup Final (S2) Rochester Americans vs. (A3) Cape Breton Oilers See also *1992–93 AHL season *List of AHL seasons References Category:1993 in hockey Category:Calder Cup playoffs